Foldit Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Foldit Wiki becomes Foldit Wiki. Alanine This is a test of using an infobox for amino acids. The main drawback so far is that there's a lot more box than text. Alanine (ALA or A) is a hydrophobic amino acid. It is the smallest amino acid except for glycine. Its shape is distinctive on Foldit. Alanine has a tendency to form part of a helix, as part of the "MA'LEK" group of amino acids. In the Foldit Lua interface, the functions structure.GetAminoAcid and structure.SetAminoAcid use lowercase "a" for alanine. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like ''italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like '''bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. | width="25%" align=" }" valign=" }" style="border:0"| The Science These pages describe the science of protein folding. * Amino Acids * Hydrophobicity * CASP_9 * Structure * Primary structure ** Amino Acids *** Alanine *** Arginine *** Asparagine *** Aspartic Acid *** Cysteine *** Glutamic acid *** Glutamine *** Glycine *** Histidine *** Isoleucine *** Leucine *** Lysine *** Methionine *** Phenylalanine *** Proline *** Serine *** Threonine *** Tryptophan *** Tyrosine *** Valine ** Backbone ** Peptide Bond ** Sidechain * Secondary Structure ** Disulfide Bridge ** Glycine Hinge ** Helix ** Sheet ** U-Turn * Hydrophilicity and hydrophobicity ** Hydrophobicity ** Hydropathy index * Protein Folding Theory * Rosetta@Home * The Big Question Page * Biochemistry_I | width="25%" align=" }" valign=" }" style="border:0"| The Game These pages describe the mechanics of the foldit game. * Tools * Score * Shortcut Keys * Groups * Lua_Scripting * Tools ** Pull Mode *** Freeze *** Rebuild *** Rubber Bands *** Shake Sidechains *** Tweak *** Wiggle *** The Alignment Tool ** Structure Mode *** Helix *** Loop *** Sheet ** Mouse Functions ** Shortcut Keys ** Use Undo Graph To Monitor Score Accurately ** Exploration Puzzles (the Contact Map) ** Awards *** Oracle * Puzzle Results * Translating Foldit | width="25%" align=" }" valign=" }" style="border:0"| Strategy These pages describe how to get better scores. * Proverbs * Strategy ** Opening *** Manual Rebuild ** Middlegame *** Local Rebuild Strategy *** Manual Rebuild *** Nudge ** Endgame *** Local Wiggle Strategy *** Global Lock/Wiggle Strategy *** Sad Local Wiggle Strategy *** Endgame Video ** Manipulation of the protein *** Aesthetics *** Compactness *** Constraints *** Glycine Hinge *** Local wiggle *** Mojo *** Nudge *** Resetting Score *** Sidechain flipping *** Sidechain Position *** Stability *** Use Undo Graph To Monitor Score Accurately *** U-Turn *** Voids | width="25%" align=" }" valign=" }" style="border:0"| Community * Groups * Suggested Methods ** Aotearoa's Suggested Method ** BikeLouP's Game Strategy and Tactics ** Diderot's Suggested Method ** DisposableHeart's Suggested Method ** Gringer's Suggested Method ** Gurch's Suggested Method ** Itskimo's Strategy ** Pletsch's Suggested Method ** Sirenbrian's Suggested Method ** Tlaloc's Strategy ** Prot-bustr's Method * The legend of LFB * The Research Room * The Fold.it Developer's blog